Dance With The Devil
by Crimson Orient
Summary: He is an heir of a wealthy financial empire...arrogant, and a downright womanizer. But maybe all these are about to change when he meets an ordinary, from the neiborhood rebel, prostitute. XIAOYIN and other pairings. Review!
1. Nobody's Perfect

**A/N: **I'm hoping for nice, flaming feedbacks this time…haha.

-o-o-o-

**_Dance With The Devil_**

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Nobody's Perfect

* * *

**

Three…two…one…

And the whole place turned dark as red neon lights focused on the stage.

There she stood, her hands held up above her head, and her other leg pointed forward provocatively. This was her starting pose, a pose which owners of lust filled eyes would pay anything to get her started.

Then, the music began…tearing the sexy dancer's pose into a plausible, forward split. Hard, loud voices howled at her ability and then these men started digging some bills from their pockets.

But the show hadn't ended, yet.

The sexy dancer swept her legs back together and stood up seductively, aiming another "turning on" pose as she bucked her hips to the side in an intimidating manner. Hell, she felt so wild and free just doing this tonight…and that meant _every_ single night.

She pretended she was dancing on the sand, in front of the sea, and under the moon and stars…just dancing and nothing more. With no one feasting their eyes over her, and without the sound of howls and growls coming from horny bastards in this bar…just the breeze of the cold night and the tender splashing of waves from the sea.

But when a rough hand barely touched her foot, or more to say, the strap of her red, high-heeled sandals, she immediately snapped back to reality and stepped back a little, only allowing the upper part of her body to lean forward and grab quite a number of bills being offered up to her.

_Jerk_, she thought darkly. Of course, she didn't forget to smile and wink constantly.

After stuffing the money inside her glittery, purple top, she moved to the ledges and started doing her _thing_…If that was what others call it.

Before going her ass down the ledge, she kicked up her leg in style and straddled the pole with her thighs until she began turning round and round going under. And there she landed.

Crawling on the ledge while moving her back up and down, she gave the crowd a cute wink and began to roll her head wildly with her hair sticking to her sweaty neck and shoulders, making every rich, horny men inside the bar to find their wallets desperately and pull out another bill.

Haha…for her, money making was never this easy. Or could it be that this was the only way she could make money?

Standing up real slow, she plastered her sweetest and "turning on" smile, and with a hand, slapped her own ass with a sexy sound, and turned away into the backstage in a snap.

"Hey Xiao, looks like you did it again!"

Xiaoyu stopped on her tracks and looked up, her chocolate eyes melting in weariness. "Hey Miharu, seems like you're going to have a messy night again, huh?"

Miharu didn't look directly at her; instead, she eyed her own brown boots nervously. "I'm being booked again by the same old fart for three days in a row. Oh god, why can't I get someone who looks decent!" she cried frantically.

"Well, look at the time," Xiaoyu cut in, trying to avoid one of her co-worker's costumer problems, _again_. "I have to go, it's getting late. See you tomorrow!"

She heard Miharu whiningly call out from behind, but she easily ignored it. She hated minding other people's business when she couldn't even handle her own.

This evening was truly a blessing…no one tabled her or anything. It wasn't because she didn't need money or anything, well, unless if she didn't dance tonight, it was because she didn't want to end up in bed.

As in…sex.

Hell yeah, she was still a virgin. Well, so much for being a _pro_ prostitute and erotic dancer.

The tips she gets from ledge and pole dancing alone could range up to 20,000 yen, plus, the daily salary she acquires which is 8,000 yen. But all these…were for the operation of her blind brother, Li, in China.

That's why no matter how she exhibited her flesh, entertained horny bastards, or danced…she could never save enough money for herself. She was as miserable as hell.

Donning a plain large shirt and shorts, she got out of the back door of the club and went home to her apartment. The only thing that could make her smile even before leaving the clubhouse was the sight of money stuffed inside her purse.

And when arriving to her old, wrecked apartment, she'd throw herself on the small futon which served as her bed and stare at the blank ceiling above her, hoping that one day all of her prostitution days would be over and that she could live peacefully with her brother.

But she shouldn't quit now. A few more months, or even weeks…she could get the right amount of money to finally cure her brother.

Her life was like a sad cycle of lullabies and angst music…turn to Tape A, you could hear the mournful lullabies, then switch to Tape B, and you'll hear some hardcore, rock music.

And she was just about to put that Tape back in the player, and turn the cycle on…when, or perhaps, one day she could make a difference. So, it was time to throw the Tape away.

For this was just the beginning of the game she had to play. And like any games, there were rules she should follow. Or else, she'd end up like anybody else…GAMEOVER.

…

"Jin honey, where are you going?" a lovely brunette, of about twenty years of age, purred while squeezing her bare legs together under the sheets.

"Somewhere," a handsome, spike-haired man answered, buckling his belt rather hastily.

"Somewhere…where?" the brunette asked.

"Look, I really need to go." Jin said, putting on his shoes.

Dressed, he proceeded to the door and opened it. Before stepping out, he eyed the astonished young woman on the bed and smirked.

"By the way, thanks for the fun evening, Jane."

Then the door slammed shut.

"BUT MY NAME'S JESSICA!" he heard the woman's voice call out, "JERK!"

He couldn't help but smirk as the elevator door came open. Too bad he couldn't stay long with Joan or Jean or whoever that rich daughter bitch he had slept with minutes ago.

When he stepped out of the elevator, a tall blonde man appeared in front of him. A chuckle reached his lips when he noticed the familiar, susceptive look his long time friend was plastered.

"You broke another heart again?" Steve Fox asked bluntly, then gave way to his friend.

"I didn't expect her to be all over me in just one touch." Jin replied simply, walking ahead out of the hotel lobby and toward the parking area. Steve followed smugly.

They've been friends for years, ever since Jin had studied in Europe. Steve couldn't avoid many business opportunities in Tokyo, so he managed to stay here since last year. Of course, he was absolutely different from Jin…a one woman man that he was. And he was proud to say that he's been going steady with fiancée, Julia Chang.

Irritated, he slipped pass Jin and swiftly stood in front of the car door, his elbow on top of the car. "Jin, can't you concentrate on one woman alone?"

"What, are you driving?" Jin mused, praising himself inside for changing the topic in an instant. "Well, because if you are, I'm giving you the keys," he took the car keys from his pocket and held them up.

"Seriously, you're going to be Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO now, you can't risk your highly respected reputation and be labeled as one of Tokyo's mega-playboys." Steve said sternly.

Jin tried not to laugh. But he did so anyways. "Man, I'm already one of Tokyo's mega-playboys. By the time I'm CEO, I know I won't be able to enjoy women like I do these days…but to all do respect, my friend, I'm never going steady with anyone."

Steve smiled sheepishly as his friend patted his back and shoved him gently away from the car. But when an interesting thought entered his mind, he couldn't hide his grin.

"You know what Jin, the day will come that you're gonna take back what you said. And maybe you'll fall in love with someone that you've least expected you will."

With that, he strutted to the other side and got inside the front seat. He noticed the unfamiliar silence between them and decided it was best to remain it that way.

But when Jin started the engine, he remembered what Steve said and chuckled. "Again Steve, I would never fall in love…even if she was a princess," he muttered.

Steve smirked at the statement as he had something in his head all of a sudden. It's time to consult Hwoarang; he thought slyly and snickered quietly at the edge of his seat.

And god knows what their Korean best friend had in mind to divert Jin Kazama's naughty self into an elite CEO. But the situation was difficult as it was. After all, Hwoarang himself was as naughty as Jin.

Jin thought everything that had come out of his mouth would be the things that were about to happen. Probably…he was wrong.

Because like he said, "I would never fall in love…even if she was a princess," then it might be possible for him to fall for a far more different _class_.

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** I know I know…Xiaoyu a prostitute? Give me a break! So what? At least this time, everything is different. Now, please REVIEW if you want to read more.


	2. I'll Take You To Heaven

-o-o-o-

_**Dance With The Devil**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2:**

**I'll Take You To Heaven

* * *

**

Ironic…the way she'd complain about her night job in her mind. Suffice to say, there were a lot of vacant jobs out there that could pay her enough without strutting her ass off the ledge. But then again, dancing was the only professionalism she knew.

She admitted long ago…she wasn't that smart. No, she sucked in math and science. She couldn't just apply for a decent job with her empty intellectual knowledge. But despite this fact – she was damn clever.

…For she got to be a prostitute for eight whole months, and stayed a virgin.

No one at her working place got to have this secret. Not even her sweet innocent friend, Miharu Hirano. They all had been fools, unlike her- managing to keep what is rightfully hers.

But then again, she knew so well that one day, she couldn't be able to keep her virginity intact if she kept on doing this fucked up job. One way or another, she had to find a decent one.

"That's a nice building. Pretty much decent to me," Xiaoyu smiled, inspecting a large, clean building towering in row with the other buildings across Tokyo City.

Clicking her fake Chanel glasses on her nose, she strolled along the pedestrian between the annoying bustling traffic. She'd grunt sometimes when the wind would blow up her flowing short skirt and show a big amount of her cute ass.

Reaching her not-so-far-away destination, Xiaoyu tried to fix her hair first before entering the building. When she got inside, the seemingly dumb guard gawked at her instead of inspecting her bag. She groaned at this as she finally went up to the information counter.

Of course, for someone who's in grave need for a job-switch, they had to give out their perfect white smile.

The employee smiled back at her. It's because it was truly hard to distinguish Xiaoyu from the upper class. Take it from the way she'd dress and move- very much sluttish, indeed.

"Good morning, ma'am. Welcome to the main branch of Mishima Zaibatsu. How may I help you?" The employee addressed in a very stereotypical manner.

Xiaoyu smiled back again as she removed her glasses slowly. She could tell that the gazes around her were astounded from the way she looked. She was undeniably beautiful. More importantly, she was fucking hot.

"I…well…"she somehow didn't know where to start, "I was just…well, just asking if you guys have any job opening here."

The employee tried to prevent a laugh. This rich looking beauty just asked for a job entry? Oh, come on…could someone tell a far better joke than that?

"Actually…" the girl didn't know how to begin, "...there is. But it's quite simple for someone like you."

"Oh, anything's fine with me…" Xiaoyu smiled sheepishly, trying hard not to sound so desperate. Oh, she'd do anything alright. But please, scratch the janitorial work off the list, please?

The employee raised an eyebrow. She looked perfect enough to be the CEO's girlfriend, and it was very intriguing that it seemed she took quite an interest with the predictable small job opening in this company.

She felt her heart ease when the employee finally gave her a long piece of paper…whatever it was for.

"You can come back tomorrow, Miss. The boss will be in his office by then."

Hiding a frown, Xiaoyu gestured a light bow at the employee as a sign of gratitude and waved off her existence out of the building, her clunky heels making an annoying clank noise whenever she'd take a step.

Gazing up at the bright blue sky above right after she had exited the building, she contained her anger and disappointment first before letting them out in a loud huff. "Damn that boss…whoever he is. Ugh! I need that job so badly…and finally, a decent one."

…

He was predictable. Hwoarang was just fucking predictable, indeed. Steve slapped his forehead in dismay as he watched two of his friends down themselves in alcohol.

"Come on, man. It's my gift to you!" Hwoarang said in a cheery tone, clutching Jin's neck in a proud manner, "It's one of the best houses here in the city, and you won't regret it, man, I promise."

Jin laughed it off, coolly, as if he had heard enough of his friend's joke for a near thousand times but never got the chance to tell him to stop. Today was his 23rd birthday, so he'd forgive him, anyway.

"Stop it, Hwoarang." Steve said sternly, taking the sixth bottle his Korean friend had been holding. "You guys are drunk. Why don't we just go home? Come on, I'll even drive just for the heck of it."

But Hwoarang was just too darn drunk already. Too late, papa Steve-

"No…Jin and I have some important business to attend to. Just-whoa…!" Hwoarang almost tripped onto the floor, but fortunately, Jin – who was still in his human state, by miracle- pulled him up in an instant.

"Don't worry, Steve. I'll go with him. He'll take me somewhere I'd probably enjoy, so no worries…" He assured his blonde friend, but he only received a worried look. But then again, he realized all of a sudden why Steve was acting like that. "Hey, man…just go to her. We'll be fine here."

Steve brightened up a little. "Really? You sure you'll be fine with," he pointed hesitantly to Hwoarang who seemed to be enjoying another shot of tequila.

Jin shrugged. "Of course…I'm the responsible one, right? By the way, tell Julia Happy Anniversary to the both of you."

Steve grinned at him as he continued to race out of the bar.

-o-o-o-

"Now where the hell are you taking me, Hwoa?" Jin asked groggily, his head felt as if it has spun a thousand times with his last drink.

He tried to keep up with his best friend's pace as they walked into the narrow entrance of a loud bar packed with a bunch of horny, rich professionals just like them. Meanwhile, Hwoarang led him to sit down on a comfortable seat in the VIP corner.

"Don't die on me now, buddy. The awaited show's just about to start. And hell teh dancer's the best one in the house, too." Hwoarang busted into a fit of drunken giggles as the lights went off soon.

Jin groaned inwardly. He was now starting to regret going here with Hwoarang in the first place. Yawning a little, he was beginning to crave for his bed.

Steamy violet neon footlights…

And a red hot spotlight…

These sight providers focused only on one girl standing beside a pole with her right leg hooked in it. She was clad in a velvety tube top and in shorts that showed off her ample ass. And boy was she the _hotness_.

A sensual and up-beat music started to play...

Slowly, she smoothed her hands down the pole, bringing them up to her body, first to her flat stomach, to her chest, her neck, her jaws, and then her hair, running her fingertips in it thoroughly.

Jin was wide awake because it seemed that someone had thrown him a bucket filled with ice cubes. He licked his lips, and he turned to his best friend and said loudly, "HEY, I HOPE SHE'S AVAILABLE LATER."

Hwoarang gave him a smug grin. "YOU WISH, PAL, BUT SHE'S NOT AVAILABLE AT ALL-"

"WHAT?" Jin thought he didn't catch the sentence. The erotic and mid-techno background music was sort of loud.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS LATER, OK?" Hwoarang suggested aloud and smirked, "WE HAVE TO FINISH PARADISE FIRST, YA KNOW."

Jin smirked back and sunk on his seat, allowing his eyes to be mesmerized by the erotic dancer before him. He immediately noticed what she was doing. She was sprawled with her knees on the floor, and he was so sure that she was taking this opportunity to grab their money.

He kept on observing her. She'd stand up after taking those horny businessmen's cash, shake her thing, and then move to the other side.

She was enticing them. She was seductive in a way that she'd play hard to get onstage unless you'd rub your bill against your face. Jin Kazama was amused by this.

And what made him even more amused was when she almost tumbled in her heels as she went over to their side. Perhaps she saw him. Jin chuckled to himself. He had just knocked Little Miss Seductress over here. He could've sworn he saw a small blush creeping on her pale, sultry face.

She ran her hands from her hips, chest, and to her hair and vice versa. After repeating the steps at least twice, she decided to place one hand on her left hip as she started to buck them both sideways in a such a provocative manner, that Jin had to suppress himself from jumping onto the stage and eating her right there on the spot.

Only then when Hwoarang began to howl while lifting his hand stocked with cash was Jin revived from his temporary trip in the land of sexual fantasies involving the dancer kneeling in front of them.

He didn't even hesitate to pull out a number of bucks himself and offer them up to her. The glitter in her eyes right when she grabbed the bills from them made him assume that she was money-hungry. Hell was he so right.

But he didn't just allow her to dance her way to another group without getting his share of satisfaction. After all, he gave a tip that succeeded almost ten times her regular ones. Flashing his to-die-for smile, he gently tugged her hand and made her lean down as he stretched out his neck and brought his lips to hers.

She smelled like lavender, and her taste was that of vanilla, he noted. Then he felt her responding to his sudden action. And they had inevitably deepened the kiss.

-o-o-o-

**Elie's rant:** Hahaha…I've updated at last. Hahahaha…I'm such a fucking slacker. Again, there's school, and my martial arts thing. Aside from Wushu-Taolu, I now practice KARATE! Hell YEAH! Promotion and exams will be this October so…again, updates on my Tekken fics will be delayed. Btw, I'm gonna delete some of my works so…WOOT!


End file.
